


The last guardians

by Alexis_universe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Camp Pining Hearts, F/M, Season Finale, roommate antics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: After Garnet and Pearl's strange disappearance in a mission, Amethyst and Steven are left in charge of the Crystal Gems. (May contain feels)





	

"Oh my stars..." Connie said as she watched the season finale of Camp Pining Hearts with Peridot and Lapis lazuli on Steven's TV. "I can't believe that they're actually going to do it."

"PERCY BELONGS WITH PIERRE!! NOT WITH PAULETTE!!" Peridot shouted as she watched the device. "THOSE WRITERS HAVE HUMAN WASTE INSIDE OF THEIR HEADS!!"

"I swear that if they kiss, I'll personally go to the writers' house to drown them." The blue gem said.

"I'll go with you." Connie said. "I have some unattended business with the adaptation team of the Dogcopter series." 

Peridot was about to say something else when Pierre appeared. The three of them stood silent as they saw Pierre interrupting Paulette with a love confession towards Percy.

Suddenly, a pink portal appeared in the living room, followed shortly by Steven and Amethyst riding the pink lion.

"Guys! The boy said. "I think we found somethi-"

"Shhh!" They hushed him to listen what the TV had to say. He sighed.

"I can't believe that CPS is more important to them than us..." He whispered to Amethyst as they dismounted the feline.

"You know how it is kid." The quartz said as she moved towards the fridge. "A season finale outranks everything else."

The trio leant towards the TV as Percy heard Pierre's confession before ditching Paulette, who left the shed where the camp stored the canoes with tears on her eyes. 

They held their hands as Percy returned the feelings towards the other boy, before getting closer to each other, their faces attracting to each other, their lips had a few centimeters of separation when the screen turned black and the sound of a door opening was heard before the credits of the episode began to roll.

"AW COME ON!!!" The three of them shouted at the moment the credits appeared.

"CURSE YOU CLIFFHANGERS!!" Peridot shouted.

"Now we have to wait until the next season to know what's going to happen next!" Connie added.

"I still want to go drown the writers." Lapis deadpanned.

"AHEM!! AHEM!!" Steven cleared his throat to catch his friends' attention, Who turned their heads into him.

"Oh, Hi guys!" He said. "I didn't saw you up there when we arrived a moment ago." He sat on the kitchen's bar and peeled a banana. "We didn't knew that a Canadian soap opera was more important than protecting the earth." He took a bite of the fruit. 

"It was a season finale!" Peridot justified herself.   
"We didn't told you anything when you ditched us to see the last episode of Crying breakfast friends." Lapis said.

"Let's not bring CBFs in here Lapis." Connie said.

"Can you stop arguing about TV shows!" Amethyst said from the kitchen. "You'll have all the time to argue and complain on the internet after the mission."

"Mission?" Connie said.

"Yup." The purple gem said as she ate a can of soup. "Steven and I went to this mountain near to the Sky arena to see if we could find anything useful."

"When a corrupted gem attacked us." Steven said. "It was like an oversized ant with fire jaws!"

"Of course that fire jaws are nothing compared with Smoky's Sandstorm." Amethyst added. "We poofed it and sent it back to the temple."

"We were about to unfuse and leave, when this strange door appeared at the feet of the mountain." Steven said.

"And you opened it?" Connie asked.

"That's why we came back here." Amethyst said. "The door didn't opened!"

"We pushed it, pulled it and attacked it with everything Smoky had but it didn't budge at all!"

"We even tried to sweet talk to it!"

"That's when you decided to call for reinforcements?" Lapis said raising a brow.

"Exactly!" Steven said. "We thought that the door has some kind of gem tech that shuts it so no one can enter."

"And we'll definitely have to fight some monsters inside whatever that building is." Amethyst said.

"What are we waiting for, then?" Connie said as she stood up from the bed to look for Rose's sword. "Let's go!"

"Not so fast C." The purple gem said. "You know the rule."

"Oh, right." She said as she grabbed her phone. "I'll do the call while I look for my sword."

She ran down the stairs of the house as she fast dialed Dr. Maheswaran's phone number, heading to her room in front of the bathroom where she stored her stuff.

"And I have to go to the bathroom real quick!" Steven said before running to the bathroom, leaving the gems alone in the living room.

"You think that we might find something about them inside the door?" Peridot asked the purple gem as she turned off the TV.

"I hope so..." She said sadly. "It's been two years since then."

"You know that you aren't exactly my favorite gems in the universe." Lapis said. "But if it makes you feel better..." Lapis said before descending next to Amethyst to place a hand over her shoulder. "I'm sure that we'll find something useful about them."

"Thanks Lapis." Amethyst said.

"I'm Ready!" Connie said as she stepped out of her room, wearing her old training attire and the pink blade on her back.

"Me too!" Steven said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Okay then." "Amethyst said. "Everyone! To the magical Lion!"

"To the magical Lion!" Everyone shouted (except for Lapis, who said the phrase with her usual, sarcastic tone) before heading towards the pink mammal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked the story please let me know in the comments. And don't forget to leave kudos!


End file.
